


Eronoichi

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges, Clonecest, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Kurama, Female Uzumaki Naruto, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Food Sex, Futa on Futa, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Gangbang, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, More characters than listed, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Paizuri, Porn with minimal plot., Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Submissive Kurama, Submissive Sakura, Submissive Tayuya, Table Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage in first couple of chapters, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Narumi Uzumaki finds an old shrine on the outskirts of Konoha, she makes the mistake of messing with the relic inside. The results prove to something of a life changer as she makes use of her....new additions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*sniff* "Stupid bullies..."  Narumi Uzumaki mumbled to herself as she trudged through one of the wooded areas surrounding Konoha, wiping an eye with her free hand while her other held on to the stuffed frog she'd gotten from the Hokage on her sixth birthday last year.

Her reason for being out here: seven years ago a vicious and destructive entity known as the Kyuubi; The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha, causing tremendous damage and loss of life until it was defeated by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze...

By sealing it away into a newborn child: Narumi herself. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of it. The formerly retired Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in an attempt to have the girl seen as a hero per the fourth's wishes, made it a death sentence to speak about how the monster had been sealed away in her. The old man meant well, but scars tend to run deep, and the secret gradually leaked out. 

And instead of people seeing her as the only thing between them and the fox's vengeance, they saw her as the beast itself and all the hate and bitterness they had towards it, was re-aimed to her.

Resulting in glares and whispered insults like 'demon' and 'monster' when she was nearby. Thankfully, none of it went physical, especially after the one person who did try to attack her met a gruesome end at the tip of ANBU swords.

That didn't mean the name-calling didn't hurt, especially for a little kid. Getting away from it, at least for a little while, was her main concern. Which currently brought her out to her current location.

With her mind focused more on just getting away than where she was going, it was little surprise when she accidentally tripped on something, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Itai.." She whimpered, sitting up and rubbing her nose before looking at what she had tripped on; an old tree root. However, it was what she saw the root was attached to that caught her attention: a tree stump, the stump itself was a foot or so taller than her, but carved into it was a small alcove. The back was filled with writing carved into it, and a small shelf with a blue stone...something on it. It was a big rod, almost as long as her forearm and covered in weird squiggles and dots.

 Narumi remembered the Third-the man she saw as an unofficial grandfather-telling her about things like this; they were called shrines, usually used as memorials or spots to worship. 

And this one was currently holding her curiosity. Slowly edging closer to it, she squinted to try and make out some of the writing. Unfortunately, time and weather had rendered most of it illegible with the exception of a few syllables.

"All, uh...one of the shards...what's a shard...?" She asked her self. After a moment of pondering, she gave up and decided she'd ask Grandpa about it before resuming her attempt to read, "Fa....Fu......Fut?" She tried to read the rest of the word but it was too worn away. Whatever it said, it looked like it was saying the blue thing was one of these shards.

Fut. Her eyes lit up, remembering the Third using something called a Fuuton Jutsu to blow her hair around while playing with her one time. Maybe that's what the thing was about! She HAD to to show it to her Grandpa, he'd probably know more!.

Normally, one would assume she'd just run back to town and tell him about her discovery. Unfortunately for Narumi, she chose option B.

Grab the object and take it with her.

The second her hand wrapped around it, she realized something was strange about it; something made of stone wasn't supposed to be soft OR warm to the touch.

It wasn't supposed to start glowing either. Crying out in surprise, she tried to drop it, only to find she couldn't let go. She tried shaking it loose, pulling it away with her other hand, and even banging it against the tree trunk, but to no avail.  It was like she was glued to the thing.

And the glow was getting brighter and brighter, soon becoming too bright for her to even look at before it shattered with a loud crack, throwing her to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama!" The hulking ANBU known as Kuma stood at attention as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the elderly Fire Shadow, came charging down the hospital hallway.

"Kuma, I just got word from Taka! What happened!?" He almost demanded once he reached the man.

"Narumi was out cold, but luckily unharmed, when we found her during our patrol on the village outskirts." The man then hesitated.

"What is it, Kuma?"

He sighed, "She...she was near one of **_those_  **shrines."

Sarutobi looked at him blankly, "What?"

"I'm as startled as you are, Sir. I thought they had all been destroyed."

"So did I." The old man rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You dealt with that one, correct?"

Kuma nodded, "We used at least half a dozen explosive tags. Left only a crater. Unfortunately..."

Sarutobi stared at him, "Not really a word I'd hoped to hear, Kuma."

"Judging from the broken pieces of stone in her hand and around her when we found her, I'm afraid she touched the relic that was in it."

Sarutobi stood motionless for a moment before letting out a long exhale, "Wonderful..just wonderful." His hand found its way back to the bridge of his nose, "Blasted Henken shrines.." He muttered. Granted, they weren't dangerous, but they-mainly the relics known as the Henken Shards normally found in them-tended to be be a nuisance to the unlucky soul who found them, especially those making the mistake of touching them.

He was relieved Narumi was unharmed, that much was true, but...

The sudden shriek of a little girl from inside the hospital room almost made him  and the Anbu jump.

"Sounds like she's up, and...well..." Kuma trailed off.

Sarutobi sighed. How was he going to explain to her that she had, well, extra plumbing now?


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh escaped Narumi's lips as she trudged into her new home, an unoccupied landlord's place atop an apartment complex Sarutobi had managed to get her once he felt she was old enough. Five years had passed since she messed with that shrine, and while she'd gotten used to her new additions in a physical manner, she was still dealing with everything else involved.

She found herself forced to adjust the growing bulge between her legs fairly often when she sat down, and trying her best to do it in a way where others didn't see. Only problem was it felt good when she touched it. REALLY good. More than once, when she was alone, she'd given in to the urge to rub and play with her...well, as the doctor called it, penis and testicles.

Or her 'cock'n'balls' as one Anko Mitarashi called while attempting to explain the birds and bees to her. Didn't help that she was nearly blind drunk at the time, but Narumi was too busy blushing and trying not to moan when the woman grabbed her by the scrotum and exclaimed she was 'already hung like a fucking mule' to really pay much attention to what she said. She still had her little slit under her testicles, but she'd found herself touching it too. Sometimes slipping a finger in. The real problem was when her penis would get hard and stick out through her pants when she didn't want it to. Given she was nine inches full length, that wasn't too difficult to make happen.

She'd almost cried when Ayame nee-chan had seen it poking up when she'd gone for ramen that one day. She wasn't sure which of them had blushed harder, either.

Locking the door, she grabbed a towel and headed to take a bath. It didn't help that recently she'd also found herself staring at other girls, mainly their butts and chests, and on occasion their crotches. And for some reason, she was enjoying what she saw; picturing what ones like Ayame and that Anko woman looked like without their clothes. _"Kami, Jiji said that relic had changed me when I grabbed it, but I never though it'd be THIS much...!"_ Narumithought to herself as she sank into the warm water, absentmindedly rubbing the soap bar over her already developing chest. She wasn't sure if puberty had just gotten to her early or the relic was responsible, but she'd learned she was already larger than most her age, currently topping out at a 27A bust. She'd seen a couple of older girls get into fist fights because one had gotten bigger breasts than the other, so she'd taken to wearing baggy jackets so she wouldn't have to deal with any petty jealousy. 

 As she scrubbed with one hand, her other slid down to rub her currently flaccid length. She had once peeked at the little orange book Sarutobi had when he left it on his desk and found it mention something called masturbation. Unfortunately, he returned before she could read any more. A little research showed her that that was she'd been doing with herself, and some books she found said it was a good way to relax. Her cheeks pinked when she admitted to herself that it did help her calm down. The soap slid out of her grip and as she felt her erection growing in her hand, Narumi start to let her mind drift.

 

* * *

 

  

"Ugh! Blech!" Narumi gagged as she scrambled to her feet out of the murky water she'd somehow fallen into. Wiping her eyes clear, she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Less than fifteen feet away stood a gigantic set of wrought-iron gates, sealed with a massive lock. The lock was covered with the same spiral picture that was on her stomach. Beyond the gate lay nothing but darkness.

Narumi gulped, "Where am I??" She thought. Last thing she remembered was being in the bathtub and zoning out wile jerking off.

"Huh? Wazzat?" She spun around when she heard a faint noise. It wasn't too loud, but after a moment she was able to figure out what it was

Crying.

Someone was crying; and it was coming from inside the gate. Luckily the bars making the gate were spaced far enough apart for her to squeeze through. "Hello?" She called out again, "Are...are you ok?" Tentatively stepping into the darkness, Narumi followed the sound until she reached the source in the far back of what turned out to be a large chamber.

There, curled up in the far corner was someone, their head was down behind their arms and both shoulders were quaking with each sob. At least, it looked like a person. The two fox ears sticking out of the dark red hair and nine fox tails curled up around them made it debateable. Narumi slowly stepped closer, "Hey...what's wrong?"

The figure listed its head to show it was a she; a girl who looked not that much older than her. She was petite, not that much taller than her, with shoulder-length dark red hair, a slender figure, and perky C-cups. The redhead had a fluffy red fox tail sticking out just above her butt, and two large fox ears emerging from the top of her head. She looked at Narumi with a pair of large, bright red-colored eyes. Whether they were that naturally or from crying, she wasn't sure, but as soon as the girl spotted her, the pupils shrank to dots and she quickly curled up tighter against the wall, letting out a terrified whimper as she did. While this happened, Narumi noticed heavy shackles on her ankles and wrists.

Whoever she was, it was safe to assume she was a prisoner in here.

"Hey, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Narumi said in what she thought was a soothing tone, sitting down in front of her. "Who are you?"

The girl seemed to relax slightly, "N-Narumi isn't... isn't mad at Kurama...?"

"Hate you...I don't even even know who you are. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd recognize someone with ears and tails like yours. _Cute as well._ " She finished mentally

"Most...most call Kurama...K-Kyuubi..."

Narumi's eyes widened, "Kyuubi?? Th-the nine-tailed demon fox? The one that almost destroyed Konoha Eleven years ago?? THAT Kyuubi??" She quickly flailed her arms around, "Waitwaitwaitwait! Kyuubi's a gigantic FOX; you're barely taller than me and a girl!"

"All the...all the Tailed Beasts have human forms...they allowed travel through human-filled areas...at least until red-eyed man caught Kurama in human form and messed with her head." She sniffled, "Kurama still remembers what he made her do. And now...Kurama locked away in Narumi where village blames her for what Kurama did."

"So you really are...?" Narumi trailed off, "Wait..you said a 'red-eyed' man messed with your head?"

The fox girl nodded, relaxing slightly, "Kurama was sleeping when he appeared and ordered her to 'obey'. Then everything went cloudy and didn't clear until Kurama woke up in here ..." Her voice cracked, "And remembered what the red-eyed man made her do..." She squeaked in surprised when Narumi suddenly hugged her.

"It's ok." She whispered, "If you were being controlled, then you aren't to blame."

Kurama unconsciously nuzzled against her, "N-Narumi doesn't hate Kurama..? Even after...?"

"Like I said, if you were being controlled, then it's this 'red-eye' guy's fault. I'll ask Jiji next time I see him. Maybe he might know something."

"Thank you!" Kurama squealed, wrapping her arms-and tails-around the blonde in a massive hug. It was then that Narumi realized a few things.

One: Kurama was completely naked. Aside from the shackles, not one stitch of cloth was on her.

Two: she could feel Kurama's larger perky chest rubbing against hers, their nipples catching on each other. And she was enjoying it.

Three: She was in the tub before, and therefor was as naked as Kurama. 

Unfortunately (Or Fortunately, depending on how you see it) That brings up the fourth thing she realized; she was still erect.

In her happiness, Kurama bounced a little higher than she intended.

"Ah!"

The twin cries of shock, and a bit of arousal, caught them both off guard.

"N-Narumi...?" Kurama slowly looked down, her eyes widening when she did coupled with a large blush.

Narumi followed her gaze...and gained the same expression, "Oh no..." She whispered.

The fox girl's ecstatic bouncing had helped finished. And she'd landed with the tip of Narumi's penis pressing into her mound.

"Is..is that..?" She whispered.

Narumi flushed in embarrassment and alarm as Kurama reached for it, "W-wait..!"

But she'd already grabbed hold. Kurama's mouth quickly formed an 'O' as her eyes trailed along the eight inch long, seven-inch-round piece of flesh from the base to its bulbous, mushroom-shaped tip.

Narumi gulped and shut her eyes as she worried about the possible reaction...

Giggling, however, wasn't quite what she was prepared for.

Slowly opening one eye, she looked to see Kurama smiling. What she said next caused both to pop open...

"Narumi has a lovely cock." She purred, "And her balls look wonderful."

The blonde stared, her train of thought temporarily derailed. Once she recovered she could only say, "Y-you don't mind that I have,well...this?" She gestured to the exposed organs.

Kurama simply chuckled, "Kurama has seen a lot in her time." Her gaze returned to the erection, "Can Kurama touch?'

Narumi's blush deepened, "I..I've never really been touched there by anyone besides me." She said.  _'Aside from Anko, but that was more of a grope.'_

"Kurama'll let Narumi touch her puppy."

"You...your 'puppy'?"

Kurama stepped back and ran her fingers across her crotch. Like Narumi, she was totally free of any pubic hair. "No one has touched Kurama here." She spun around and bent over, tails lifted to pat her small but firm backside, "Or here." She looked back at Narumi. "Narumi want to be the first?"

When Kurama showed off her surprisingly plump-looking nether lips, Narumi had to bite back a moan as she felt her penis throb at the sight...then showing off that ass..."Ok." She said, spreading her legs a little, "Just be gentle?"

"Kurama will." Without another word she licked the palm of her hand from wrist to fingertip before wrapping it around her base.

"K-Kurama...!" She squeaked, bucking involuntarily in her grip. She couldn't help it! The fox girl's hand was warm and soft, and it felt amazing on her cock!

"Narumi enjoying it?"

"Y-Yes..Narumi enjoying it much.." She gasped, a low moan escaping her when she felt the hand start to slowly pump up and down her shaft. After the first two or three strokes, she found herself thrusting into Kurama's hand with each pump, along with a slickness appearing between her thighs from her vagina. "Oohh yeah..." She almost didn't notice when Kurama took the blonde's hand and pressed it against her mound, letting out a soft yip as she did before cupping her balls with the other. The fox girl's mound was as soft as it looked. Narumi looked at it hungrily and began to slide her middle finger up and down the slit, her thumb rolling across the tiny button above it.

Kurama squeaked in delight, "Yeah..mmmm..rub Kurama's little clitty." She quickly spread her legs apart to give better access, pumping her harder in return.

Soon Narumi felt something tighten in her scrotum, "K-Kurama...I-I'm...AHH!" She let out a squealing wail as her first orgasm washed over her, coating Kurama's hand in her thick essence, "Oh Kami...!" Her voice quavered, "That was amazing!" She noticed Kurama looking at her semen-coated hand, "Heh...sorry about that."

Kurama briefly examined the whiteness before sniffing it and giving a finger an experimental lick.

Within seconds she was sucking and licking her hand clean, "Narumi's cum is yummy!" She giggled, "Can Kurama have more?

Narumi found herself wondering if she was supposed to find that as arousing as she did. Realizing where her hand was, she decided to return the favor and added her ring finger to the stroking, slowly inserting them as the opening got wetter, earning a few hip bucks from her as a reward.

"Uhh..uooo..harder..please.." She purred. leaning her head back.

She quickly complied, sliding her fingers into Kurama's warm, wet cunny as far as she could, pulling out almost all the way before darting them back in, each time getting moans and squeal of pleasure of her. She quickly wrapped her free hand hand around Kurama's waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss, grabbing her ass firmly as she did..

Kurana 'eep'ed in surprised, but quickly relaxed into it, and after a few more thrusts, let out a happy whine before gasping, "Ku...Kurama....CUMMING!" The fox girl cried out as her juices poured out over her hand, soaking it.

Pulling her hand away, she looked at it before copying Kurama and giving the liquid a sniff and lick; sweet with a slight tangyness. She grinned and made sure the fox girl was watching as she licked her own hand clean, "Mm, Kurama's cum is pretty yummy too." She grinned, giving her rear a squeeze, "Can Narumi have more?"

Kurama had the grace to blush, quite prettily actually, "N-Narumi..?"

"Yes?" She asked, starting to come down from the sexual high.

"Will...will Narumi keep Kurama?"

"Keep you? What do you mean?

"Kurama been alone for several years now. She and other Bijuu tended to stay away from each other to make hiding easier, but Kurama lonely and..." Her blush deepened, "Narumi first person Kurama really see affection from, so Kurama wants to be with Narumi....please?"

The blonde seemed to study her for a moment before kissing her cheek, "Of course I'll keep you."

With a cry of happiness, Kurama glomped her, wrapping them both up in her tails.

 

* * *

 

By the time Narumi came to back in the real world, the bath water had start to overflow.

Also, she felt a hand aside hers gripping her erection.

"KYA! Narumi freed Kurama!" 

"Say wh-mmf!?" Narumi was suddenly cut off by a familiar pair of lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the start of the new rewrite. sorry bout the delay, but I had hell trying to decide what to keep.


End file.
